<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cute Gym Boy by irollwiththe6god_withmyangels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221456">Cute Gym Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irollwiththe6god_withmyangels/pseuds/irollwiththe6god_withmyangels'>irollwiththe6god_withmyangels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Athletes, Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Unbeta'd, Volleyball, We Die Like Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irollwiththe6god_withmyangels/pseuds/irollwiththe6god_withmyangels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru spends a lot of time at the gym. He's a science major and the star setter at Chuo University, and he's got zero love life. Oikawa is totally fine with allowing the new guy at his gym to wreck his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, mentioned hinata shouyou/kageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cute Gym Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's unbeta'd what do you expect. sadly, this is based on my current crush - yes cute gym boy - i wrote this in hopes of either manifesting something or just to move on. a lot of my own person endeavors at my gym inspired this - don't let 30 year old men ask you out in the parking lot of ur gym btw (just drive tf away). it's a lil meh but that's because i wrote it in two days rather than my two weeks i typically take. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a professional volleyball player and a student was not easy. If anything, it could make Oikawa break out in stress acne, which did not suit his beautiful face. Balancing training and physics is like ice skating with razor blades and holding your mother’s wedding china - it must be executed carefully, diligently and with anxiety inducing stress. </p>
<p>Oikawa often found his stress outlet in the gym, which he frequented nearly every weekday between Thermal Physics and his Chem lab. So, here was Oikawa Tooru on his favorite treadmill - because it was the older model and let you have a longer rest time when you paused it - watching a new alien show as he jogged. </p>
<p>The setter was quite popular with the gym staff and knew many of the patrons, if not by name, certainly by frequent sightings. A slight tilt of the head and Oikawa caught the sight of a stunning man. Dark, short and spiky hair. Grey piercing eyes, a toned and muscular built body. Arms for days. Oh lord, were there big arms that Oikawa just wanted to grab. Oikawa’s long legs clipped each other as he stared at the greek god passing by. Luckily, the setter grabbed the bar in front of him and fixed his gait. </p>
<p>Oikawa continued on his run and could not stop thinking about the dark haired man he saw that day. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The universe seemed to be blessing (or cursing) Oikawa as his workout schedule seemingly lined up with the Cute Gym Boy as the setter’s friends had dubbed him. Bokuto told Oikawa he should just go say hello - well coming from the damn owl who could talk to a wall it did not strike Oikawa as a great idea... just yet. </p>
<p>As he passed the weightroom, Oikawa peaked in and saw the man bench pressing a decent weight. Oikawa almost gulped at the sight in front of him, quickly he kept walking to the treadmills. </p>
<p>The setter’s mind was anywhere but earth as he worked out and even as he collected his bag from the locker room. Oikawa’s fingers were sweaty as he fumbled with his lock. A few curses, twirls of the lock and he was about to lose it. </p>
<p>“Do you need help?” A deep voice sounded next to Oikawa. The setter glanced up and almost screamed. The greek god of a man was standing in front of him. Oikawa wanted to talk to the manager of the universe because this was fucked up. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m having some trouble.” Oikawa laughed as he carded his fingers through his brown waves. “It’s 07, 12, 09.” He said as he stepped out of the way so the man could take a turn at the lock. </p>
<p>Cute Gym Boy nodded as he twirled the cursed lock and was greeted with a click as he pulled down on the bolt. Oikawa was handed the lock and mumbled a thanks before the man went back over to his locker. </p>
<p>Oikawa scrambled to put his sweats on as the awkward moment between him and Cute Gym Boy had just set fire to his anxiety. As he passed the front desk of the gym, the manager let out a loud goodbye and before Oikawa could respond he heard the same deep voice from the locker room respond first. </p>
<p>Oikawa was screwed. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Wait, lemme get this straight.” Kuroo started as Oikawa’s cheeks were ablaze. “You couldn’t open your locker because you were nervous because of Cute Gym Boy and then he ends up unlocking it for you? Are you for real?” The taller man choked as he laughed. A chorus of laughter followed as Oikawa’s (so called) friends joined in. Even Kenma was giggling. </p>
<p>“I’m an idiot.” Oikawa announced as his face met the bar top table. The usual get together of him and his teammates, Kuroo and Bokuto (and their boyfriends, Kenma and Akaashi exclusively), had led down a rabbit hole of the setter’s most recent misfortunes. The conversation carried onto another topic, Akaashi patted Oikawa on the back occasionally in an attempt to comfort him. </p>
<p>Oikawa never liked anyone. He always focused on school and volleyball, he saw dating as a distraction to his goals. Yet, the setter found himself captivated by this man. It was annoying, but Oikawa couldn’t help but to indulge his heart. It would be nice to have those strong arms wrapped around him. Someone to come home to and someone to laugh with. Friends were nice, but Oikawa craved a deeper and much different connection. </p>
<p>Soon, Oikawa found himself parting ways with his friend group. Before the setter could slip away to go watch Aliens, Bokuto pulled him away. “Are we still on for me to help you lift on Tuesday?” The wing spiker asked. Oikawa was reminded that he had asked the owl to help him lift more to bulk a little up before their next tournament. He nodded and made his way to the train station. As Oikawa sat on a quiet train on his way to his apartment, all he could think about was Cute Gym Boy. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>That Tuesday, Oikawa found himself next to Bokuto as he tried to explain the circuit he was setting up. Of course, the setter had no interest in understanding the inner workings of the “perfect all-rounder weight lifting circuit trademarked by one Bokuto Koutarou” as Cute Gym Boy was working out no less than ten meters away from the setter and his wing spiker. </p>
<p>“Okay, Oikawa!” Bokuto acclaimed with a slap on the setter’s arm so hard that it sounded similar to the sound a volleyball made when it got spiked. “Let’s get started!” Bokuto handed him a 100 pound pair of dumbbells and Oikawa was beginning to think Bokuto was a dumbbell. The weights made Oikawa’s arms drop to his sides as he struggled to grip it correctly - God only knew how he was going to follow the owl’s crazy regime with weights literally weighing him down. </p>
<p>The grimace Oikawa was wearing must’ve signaled some lonely neuron in Bokuto’s brain as the wing spiker replaced the 100 pound weights with a pair of 40 pound ones. They started on curls first, then proceeded to overhead extensions which almost made Oikawa cry. He was muscular but not as bulky as Bokuto, Kuroo or even Cute Gym Boy. Ever so often as he and Bokuto lifted and checked their form in the weight room’s mirror, the setter would meet the eyes of Cute Gym Boy as the man completed his deadlifts. For a second, Oikawa thought he was seeing something until Bokuto nudged him and gave a pointed glance to the man lifting. </p>
<p>This was just the confidence Oikawa was looking for in hopes of actually talking to Cute Gym Boy. As the two volleyball players cooled down on the treadmills, Oikawa started planning how he was going to talk to the mysterious man the next time he would be at the gym - alone of course, because why would Oikawa want Bokuto seeing him (try to) flirt. </p>
<p>Oikawa was slow in the locker room, Bokuto had already walked out - probably to find a vending machine for chocolate milk - which meant the setter was all alone with Cute Gym Boy yet again. The man was walking to the showers as Oikawa was turning to leave when the deep voice rang out. “Your boyfriend seems nice, but don’t let him pressure you into lifting too much weight.” </p>
<p>Oikawa froze as Cute Gym Boy continued walking into the showers. Bokuto bounded back in and started talking frantically about missing his next class. The setter was shocked, no way in hell did that guy think he was dating Bokuto Koutarou. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Following the second locker room run-in with Cute Gym Boy (or near total disaster as Kuroo had referred to it), Oikawa felt like the universe was out to get him. During their match against Waseda University (the previous year’s intercollegiate champions), Oikawa had managed to further mess up his janky knee. Yet, by the grace of god Chuo only lost by four points, saving the team’s pride just a little. </p>
<p>Oikawa was pushed into the athletic trainer’s office following the game as his coach was not about to lose his “star setter” for the rest of the season. So here the setter was, sitting at the edge of the examination table waiting for a trainer to examine him. Bokuto and Kuroo stood besides him, trying to make him smile but failing miserably. </p>
<p>“Oikawa Tooru?” A very familiar voice asked. Oikawa’s eyes were the size of E.T’s as Cute Gym Boy entered the room, undoubtedly to examine his knee. Bokuto started spurting in a fit of giggles as the man quickly bowed to the three athletes. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, I’m an assistant athletic trainer here at Waseda.” </p>
<p>Oikawa gave a small wave as his face turned as red as Kuroo’s Nekoma sweatpants. Kuroo only raised a sharp eyebrow as he put two and two together. “So, you have chronic knee pain and damage to your cartilage. Yet, here you are playing college volleyball.” Iwaizumi surmised as he rolled a chair over by Oikawa. </p>
<p>Bokuto and Kuroo doubled over in laughter as Oikawa struggled to respond. “I love volleyball. I need to be strong for my idiot spiker.” He said, eyes darkening a bit at Iwaizumi. The trainer’s fingers paused their dance over Oikawa’s knee. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey I knew you loved me!” Bokuto yelled as he grabbed Oikawa’s shoulders. The setter swatted the owl’s big hands off of him and scowled. He glanced down at Iwaizumi whose eyebrows were raised. Luckily, the door swung open and Kenma and Akaashi walked in. Oikawa hoped it was to fetch their annoying boyfriends. “AKAAAAASHIII” The owl yelled as he ran to sweep his boyfriend into a hug. “Did you see my amazing spike? Did ya? Thanks to me, we only lost by four!” </p>
<p>Akaashi touched down on the floor and kissed Bokuto’s cheek before responding.”Yes, Bokuto. I’m proud of you, it was a tough match.” This prompted a megawatt smile from the spiker and a slight blush on his broad face. The owlish couple padded off into the hallway. Kuroo gave Oikawa a shrug as Kenma was buried into the tomcat’s side. They soon walked out, leaving the setter with Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Oikawa fell back onto the rest of the examination table. Iwaizumi began bandaging the janky knee and taping ice on his ankle. “I’m guessing that’s a usual thing you have to deal with?”</p>
<p>Oikawa propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of the attractive trainer. “Even my kouhai has a boyfriend.” Oikawa mumbled thinking about the short middle blocker, Hinata. Kageyama had decided to go to Tokyo University, so the couple often played against each other. </p>
<p>“And I’m guessing the guy with the bad hair job is not your boyfriend?” Iwaizumi asked, pausing the taping for a second. Oikawa’s eyes met the man’s, causing the setter to shudder. Oikawa could look into those eyes forever. </p>
<p>Pulling himself back into reality, Oikawa sat up properly. “Bokuto?” He scoffed. “He’s attractive if you like that sort of thing, but god I take care of him on the court. I would never want to be his mother off the court, too.” The setter concluded as he examined his nails. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you conceited?” Iwaizumi laughed as he finished his job. Oikawa blushed yet again and felt slightly embarrassed. The trainer got up off the chair and loomed over the setter. Oikawa knew he had a few centimeters over the trainer when standing, but right now he liked how powerful the man looked. </p>
<p>“Well some people like that about me.” Oikawa said with a glint in his eyes. Iwaizumi hummed in response, never ceasing their intense eye contact. </p>
<p>“You’re an ass, yet so beautiful. Ever since you walked in that day at the gym, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” Iwaizumi admitted as he glanced away for a second. “I saw you play today, you have a lot of heart in the game. It’s admirable.” </p>
<p>Oikawa had never been struck speechless like this before. All the setter could do was reach for the man’s shirt and pull him closer. Less than a foot apart, Oikawa dragged the man to meet his lips. Iwaizumi’s lips were rough but immediately responsive to the kiss. Large hands were placed on either side of the setter’s lean body, Iwaizumi’s back hunched over the table side. Oikawa’s hands laid on the expansive back of the trainer. Taut muscles moved underneath his hands as the pair made out. Iwaizumi pulled away as Oikawa tried to chase his lips, the trainer gave a low chuckle as he rested their foreheads together. Lust laced both of their eyes as minutes passed just staring into each other’s eyes. </p>
<p>“You should get going, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said as he began to pull away. Of course, Oikawa being a stubborn ass, pulled the trainer back in. Iwaizumi looked a little shocked as the setter did.</p>
<p>“We should go get dinner. It would help boost my morale after that bad match. Not to mention, I need you to look after my knee.” The setter proposed, his snarky tone woven into his words. Iwaizumi drew to his full height as he observed the man below him. </p>
<p>“Sure, Asskawa.” The trainer said, prompting Oikawa to gape at him. Iwaizumi smirked as Oikawa tried to hit him with flailing hands. The trainer caught the slim hands in his own and dragged the setter forward for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>